Identitè secrète
by Lovely-sense
Summary: Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secrets. Isabella Swan va devoir confronter, passé, présent et futur, simplement en croisant à nouveau ses émeraudes destructrice. Edward/Bella LEMON
1. Prologue

Je mentais, il s'en doutait, mais préférais ne rien laisser paraître. J'aurais voulu lui dire la vérité, car des vies étaient en jeu dans cette affaire. Mais justement, trop de personnes en dépendaient, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le perdre, _**Lui**_.

Je n'avais pas le droit de parler, je _**Lui**_avais promis, mais voilà où nous en étions aujourd'hui. Deux ans, deux ans sans nouvelle, était-il mort ? Ou vivait-il une vie paisible et rangée, entouré d'une petite famille ? Je n'en savais rien, et cela me rongeait. Se souvenait-il de moi ? Ou s'était-il enivré de cette vie de débauche et de danger continu.

Rien. Le trou noir. Un trou béant à la place de ma poitrine que _**Lui**_ seul pouvait combler.

Hélas pour moi le silence est tout ce dont j'avais le droit. Trop de risques, trop de personnes étaient impliquées ! La seule vraie question qui me hantait nuit et jour était:

Combien de temps encore tiendrais-je ma promesse ?

Quand pendant une merveilleuse journée ensoleillée, vint l'espoir, enfin, de peut être un jour le retrouver!

* * *

Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. Je dois dire que je dois beaucoup à ma correctrice Melisa, elle travaille dur pour vous offrir un texte parfaitement corrigé. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la parution du premier chapitre, qui se fera sous peu.

Bisous bisous,

Lovely.


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou la compagnie, et bien non vous ne rêvez pas!

J'ai bien changée d'avis, et oui y'a que les co* qui ne changent pas d'avis comme qui dirait mon père.

Enfin je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon prologue, je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait à ce point.

En tout cas j'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous ce poser des questions.

Qui et le protagoniste? Qui et 'il"? Qui se cache derrière ce "lui"? Tant de questions ... qui m'ont plus que ravie. *s'en frotte les mains*

Aussi je tiens à vous préciser que les réponses ce trouve dans ce chapitre, donc je vous laisser et vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.

*cours se cacher*

Les personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyers, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ^^.

Je tiens à remercier Mélisa pour son travail de titan quelle fournis pour mes chapitres.

Merci pour vos reviews *-*

* * *

**ALICE MASEN CULLEN**

Deux ans ! Deux années que je ne l'avais pas vue. Il me manquait et je m'inquiétais pour lui. Cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air et tout cela à cause de …

Je fus sortie de mes idées noires par l'arrivée de Jasper. Sans perdre de temps, je me jetai à son cou et le serrai fortement contre moi.

« **Jasper, je t'en supplie **», dis-je tristement.

Chaque soir c'était la même chose, dès qu'il rentrait je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander de l'aide. Mais il avait toujours refusé. Il manquait de preuves et ne pouvait pas demander à un collègue de risquer sa vie avec aussi peu d'indices. Ce que je concevais parfaitement, mais mon amour pour **Lui **était bien plus fort.

Je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mes flancs et m'enserrer plus fortement.

« **D'accord **» se résigna-t-il. « **Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle acceptera. Je ne te garantis rien mon amour**. »

« **Merci, si jamais elle refuse, tu auras au moins essayé. Merci **» pleurais-je en m'engouffrant de nouveau dans ses bras accueillants…

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

Le temps était chaud, humide, en ce mercredi matin, aucune brise ne pénétrait par les fenêtres laissées ouvertes, par mes soins. L'été était à nos portes.

Je jetai un regard furtif à ma montre : huit heures. Il était temps de partir en direction du bureau. J'avais à peu près vingt minutes de route à faire, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bouchon, car j'embauchais à huit heures trente.

J'ouvris difficilement la porte de ma maison, les bras chargés. De ma main droite je tenais mon café alors que de ma main gauche j'essayais tant bien que mal de transporter mon ordinateur portable.

Je descendis les trois marches en béton qui séparaient ma maison de l'entrée asphaltée où se trouvait ma Mini Cooper. Je souhaitai intérieurement de ne pas me rétamer la tête la première, chargée comme je l'étais il m'eut été facile de perdre l'équilibre. Je me dirigeai vers mon véhicule, y pénétrai, et mis le contact, direction : le bureau.

Le soleil se reflétait sur mon pare-brise m'encourageant à être plus délicate dans ma conduite. Je regrettais soudainement de ne pas avoir pris mes lunettes de soleil.

Une fois arrivée dans le parking du bureau, je fus confrontée à mon retard, il ne restait que les places du fond et bien évidemment à l'opposé de l'ascenseur.

« **Et merde! **» dis-je tout en sortant mon bric-à-brac.

L'extérieur de l'immeuble n'était pas un exemple architectural**. **L'édifice ressemblait à un ancien couvent de bonnes sœurs, tout en briques rouges: Haut, large, de vieilles fenêtres, des portes doubles complètement démodées, enfin rien de bien attrayant ! Les lieux avaient besoin d'un rajeunissement, et pas qu'un peu.

J'entrai avec autant de difficulté que j'avais eue à sortir de chez moi.

Ce fut donc, chargée comme une mule que je pénétrai dans les bureaux, tout en saluant mes collègues au passage. Je fis une pause sur ma route pour faire la bise à mon frère ainsi qu'à mon meilleur ami, comme à ma grande habitude.

Ce que je ne comprenais, c'était que le gouvernement ne s'en souciait guère, tout dans cet immeuble était usé, les murs sentaient l'humidité, et n'en parlons pas en période hivernale.

Certains néons avaient grillé à certains endroits des couloirs, tout cela pour dire que c'était lugubre à vous en glacer le dos. Quand le gouvernement allait-il retaper tout cela?

Je me posais toujours cette question quand je m'introduis dans mon bureau, enfin si l'on pouvait le qualifier ainsi !

J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur sur ma droite et posai mes affaires, mon bureau n'était pas grand et pas jovial non plus.

Contrairement aux «_équipes paperasse_» -j'appelais ainsi mes équipiers qui n'allaient jamais sur le terrain-, je n'avais pas le temps de décorer mon antre.

Tout d'abord, je n'y étais pas souvent et en plus je n'en avais pas envie, cela voudrait dire que je serais moins sur le terrain et plus le nez dans les dossiers. Il en était hors de question!

Tout ce qui comblait mon semi-lieu de travail était un bureau en bois fritté. Sur le coin droit y reposaient un ventilateur et ma plaque, à gauche se trouvait une merveilleuse pile de dossiers que bien entendu j'allais devoir éplucher à la loupe!

Ma chaise de bureau en cuir -seule chose confortable et agréable- m'attendait patiemment depuis la veille.

Je remis correctement en face de mon bureau le fauteuil pour les éventuels dépôts de plainte.

Quand mon regard se reporta à nouveau sur la pile de dossiers, je fis une merveilleuse grimace de mécontentement, la journée s'annonçait mal!

Une fois assise dans mon siège j'allumais mon ordinateur afin de me replonger sur le dossier de la veille, et ce n'était pas par gaieté de cœur.

À peine mes yeux se posèrent sur les premières lignes que je m'ennuyais déjà, visiblement ma journée allait être longue et pesante.

L'affaire en cours parlait d'un petit gang des quartiers malfamés de Baltimore trempé dans de la revente de stupéfiant, rien de bien alléchant.

La police de quartier n'ayant pas eu raison d'eux, ils nous avaient transféré le dossier.

Par pure curiosité je jetai un coup d'œil sur le dossier suivant, mais je refermai aussitôt celui-ci! Il était question d'un serial killer et ce genre de sujet m'horripilait comme jamais.

La plupart du temps les enquêtes s'avéraient longues et ardues, les photos atroces étaient souvent impossibles à regarder tellement l'horreur y était présente. Mais bon je n'avais pas le choix certaines fois, c'était mon métier, je l'avais choisi.

En refermant le dossier je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de glisser sur le logo qui y était imprimé: FBI département de justice. Comment en étais-je arrivée ici?

Simplement par amour de la justice, protéger mes compatriotes sûrement.

Il y a vingt-huit ans, je fus le plus grand bonheur de mes parents -bien sûr suivie de près par Emmett, j'étais née à Portland dans le Maine.

Charlie Swan, mon père était le chef de police, depuis toute petite il m'avait emmené à son bureau certains après-midi de vacances.

Fascinée par son travail j'avais suivi son chemin, ainsi que mon frère. Ma mère en avait toujours voulu à mon père pour cela, elle pensait que nous étions en danger perpétuel, se demandant quand on viendrait frapper à sa porte lui annonçant notre mort.

Mon père, désormais, appelait à une retraite bien méritée après trente-cinq ans de bons et loyaux services.

J'avais commencé mes études avant mon frangin, ayant un quotient intellectuel plus élevé que la moyenne j'avais eu beaucoup de facilité dans mon apprentissage.

Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment le cas d'Emmett, qui lui n'était pas adepte des études, même s'il voulait réaliser son rêve.

A l'école j'étais traitée de génie, intello et d'autre encore moins agréable, je n'aimais pas ce genre d'appellations, mais je m'y étais faite à la longue.

J'avais eu donc une année d'avance sur Emmett, à ma sortie de l'académie de police

À New York. Un poste m'attendait aussitôt à Portland, et ce grâce à mes notes, contrairement à ce que pensaient certaines personnes je ne fus pas pistonnée !

En revanche j'avais aidé Emmett afin de l'avoir à mes côtés. Au début il était réticent, mais s'y était rapidement accommodé.

Un après-midi d'été alors que j'étais en congés, mon père m'appela paniqué. Un vol de banques avait mal tourné, suivi d'une prise d'otage.

Il n'était pas habilité dans les négociations contrairement à moi. Je m'étais donc rendue sur place.

Je m'étais retrouvée face à un jeune homme complètement paniqué par tant d'effectifs de police, les négociations avaient donc été dures et surtout longues.

Quatre heures plus tard le cambrioleur se faisait menotter tandis que les otages, choqués, rejoignaient leurs familles. Cela avait eu de remarquables répercussions, jusque dans les postes de police environnants.

Peu de temps après, j'avais reçu une lettre recommandée du FBI. À mon retour de travail j'avais retrouvé cette même lettre déposée sur mon couvre-lit, accompagnée d'un Charlie rayonnant.

Tout ce qui était sorti de ma bouche avait été : « **Ils me veulent parmi eux! **», pour seule réponse je vis mon père avec le plus stupide des sourires!

Une fois le choc passé je les avais appelés et je fus un peu déçue par leur proposition de négociateur, tel n'était pas mon objectif en faisant ces études.

Poliment, j'avais décliné leur offre, expliquant que ma place était sur le terrain, en précisant toutefois que s'ils avaient une meilleure offre à me proposer je les rejoindrais aussitôt.

Un mois plus tard, j'eus ce coup de fil tant espéré, je pris tout de même une semaine pour me décider, ne voulant pas quitter le cocon familial.

Les conseils de mon père avaient eu raison de moi, malgré la moue boudeuse de mon frangin qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul! Je lui promis de faire en sorte qu'il rejoigne nos rangs au plus vite.

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée dans ces bureaux du Maryland à Baltimore.

Hélas la chance ne me sourit pas, je me fus retrouvée dans une équipe détestable, j'eus tôt fait de transférer mon frère afin de remettre un peu de baume au cœur.

Il avait passé des tests qu'il avait réussis, de justesse, mais réussis. Quatre mois après mon départ de Portland mon frère m'avait enfin rejoint.

Seth, étant notre chef, nous avait attribué un autre collègue, c'était la règle : trois par équipe.

Il nous envoya un grand blond d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze. Ses mèches folles retenues en une queue de cheval lui procuraient un air sauvage, qui en avait fait craquer plus d'une. Moi la première !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler de près. Son sourire charmeur qui vous réchauffait le cœur fut la première chose qui m'avait frappée chez lui. Ses yeux d'un gris profond mélangé de nuance de bleu respiraient la vie et la joie chez lui.

Son visage était fin tout comme son nez. Il avait une barbe naissante ce qui pour moi était le petit plus chez lui, il faisait mature et non gamin comme la plupart de mes équipiers!

Cet homme dénommé Jasper Hale était la bonté incarnée.

Rien ne se passa entre nous, simplement la naissance d'une belle amitié, il était désormais mon meilleur ami sur qui je pouvais me reposer en cas de coup dur!

À nous trois, nous étions l'une des meilleures équipes d'agents de terrain de toute l'agence de Baltimore.

Retournant de nouveau sur mon dossier, je me forçais à me concentrer dessus, mais rien à faire, il ne m'inspirait guère.

Soudain on frappa à ma porte. Quand je vis sa jolie tête blonde passer l'encadrement de la porte je fus soulagée et heureuse de trouver une échappatoire, enfin !

« **Hey Jaz que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si matinal? **»

« **L'envie de voir ma petite Swan m'a titillé**. **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête étonnée? **» Je lui souris tendrement tout en lui désignant la chaise en face de mon bureau.

« **Ben, cela devient rare en ce moment, tout le monde croule sous les dossiers par les temps qui courent. **»

« **Ouais, mais je me languis du terrain, pas toi? La paperasse c'est bon pour**

**Seth ça! **» Dit-il en riant.

« **J'avoue, mais lui aussi croule sous la paperasse, d'où le fait que tout le monde est surbooké. Alors, ton dossier sur le violeur du Maryland, ça avance? **» Il semoula autant qu'il put dans le fond de la chaise et souffla prestement.

« **J'ai fini le profil, il ne reste plus qu'à le rechercher. Et toi, ta drogue? **»

Certaines personnes trouvaient cela assez bizarre notre façon de parler des voleurs,

violeurs, serial killers, mais nous les côtoyions tous les jours c'en était devenu une foutue banalité, hélas.

« **Ben ça avance petit à petit, mais je dois bien t'avouer que je m'emmerde à mourir dans ces bureaux! **» Il releva ses sourcils et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

J'étais sûre désormais que je n'étais pas la seule à me faire chier. Il redressa sa tête et me lorgna quelques secondes.

« **Bon, écoute, j'ai un service à te demander et tu peux être sûr que cela te sortira le nez de cette paperasse. **» Me dit-il tout en posant ses coudes sur sesgenoux.

Un service, quelque chose qui n'était pas nouveau, on n'arrêtait pas de m'en demander, mais venant de Jasper, voilà qui était intéressant!

« **Dis toujours, tu n'as rien à perdre **», lui fis-je souligner, tout en m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil en cuir.

« **Tu te souviens que j'ai une petite amie? **» Je souris face à son amertume, il m'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pris du temps pour la rencontrer.

« **Bon et bien elle** **a un frère**. » Il entremêla ses doigts et je coupai net.

« **Wo wo wo, je t'arrête de suite **» dis-je tout en me redressant de mon siège.

« **Alors oui je devrais prendre tu temps pour la voir, oui je n'aie pas vraiment fait** **l'effort et j'en suis désolée. **» Je le fixai intensément et repris ma tirade.

« **Tu es** **en train de me dire qu'elle a un frère ok, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça**

**Jasper. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas de place dans ma vie pour un homme, donc oublie ça! **» M'insurgeai-je.

« **Dis, tu vas te taire un peu, et n'aies pas peur, il ne te volera pas ta virginité! **»

me souligna-t-il en rigolant, d'un geste vif je pris mon stylo et le lançai dans sa direction.

« **Bon écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Tu es à côté de la plaque, là. Il ne s'agit** **pas d'un rendez-vous arrangé. En fait, il a des problèmes, il est dans une** **sacrée merde. **»

« **Je voudrais bien t'aider mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne suis pas Seth, d'ailleurs c'est à lui que tu devrais en parler et non à moi. **» Il sourit tout enserrant ses lèvres.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu attends de moi que je le convainque ? » **Je roulai des yeux et me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil.

« **Écoute, je te donne ce que j'ai et tu choisis, deal? **» Dit-il en tendant la main.

Je ne pus que frapper ma main dans la sienne. Depuis le début cela marchait comme ça entre nous niveau travail.

Par moment, on s'ennuyait tellement que nous faisions des paris sur lequel bouclerait le plus grand nombre d'enquêtes.

« **D'accord. Mais je ne te garantis rien, la réponse finale ne viendra pas de moi et tu le sais mieux que moi! **»Il me tendit un dossier. Mince, très mince. J'aurai pucroire qu'il était vide.

« **Je ferais mon possible pour convaincre Seth si le dossier est assez fourni. **»

« **Comme tu le vois il est mince, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour glaner des infos, mais rien. Les Black Angels sont assez doués pour se faire discrets. Nous savons que c'est une secte qui tient les trois quarts des quartiers de Baltimore. Ils sèment la peur dans la ville. En revanche, sur lui il n'y a rien, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. **» Dit-il pensif.

« **Les Blacks Angels? **» Répétai-je à moi-même.

« **Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler d'eux, mais je ne sais plus où! **» Je cherchais dans ma mémoire ce fameux souvenir ce détail, mais rien.

« **Sûr! Tu as forcément dû en entendre parler, l'agence essaie de les coincer depuis plus de trois ans, elle voulait infiltrer un agent double dans cette secte, mais avait peur des répercussions que toi et moi connaissons. **»

Bien entendu,ce fameux agent risquerait sa vie, plus que nous sur le terrain. Il fallait quelqu'unqui n'ait pas vraiment d'attache et assez de courage. Mais surtout il fallait un plusgros dossier pour engager l'affaire.

«**Ça y est **» dis-je tout en ouvrant le dossier sur lequel je planchais avant que Jaz arrive.

«**Je crois que c'est dans ce dossier que je l'ai vu. Les Blacks Angels** **seraient le fournisseur de ce gang sur lequel je planche depuis tout à l'heure ! **» M'exclamai-je alors que je survolais le dossier une nouvelle fois!

« **C'est fort probable. Vol, trafic de stupéfiants. On parlait aussi de meurtres, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve là-dessus. **»

« **Oh! Intéressant. Et le frère de ta petite amie que fait-il dans cette histoire au juste ? **»

J'avais touché un point sensible au vue de la grimace qu'il me tirait.

« **Là est tout le problème. Si j'en crois mes sources, il ferait partie des dirigeants. Il faudrait que tu parles à Alice, car il y a un truc qui cloche dans cette histoire, je pense qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut le dire. **»

Cela ne meplaisait pas, si sa compagne nous cachait des choses je n'étais pas sûre d'accepterde lui rendre ce service !

« **Donc si je comprends bien ce serait une affaire d'infiltration. **»

« **Tu as tout compris ma belle. **» Sourit-il.

« **Serais-tu en train de me faire comprendre que ce serait l'un de nous qui allait devoir les infiltrer ?**»

Je fermai les yeux et ancrai ma tête dans le creux de mes mains, espérant au plus profond de moi que sa réponse serait non.

« **Ouais, enfin pas nous. Ce serait plutôt : toi ! **»

Je relevai ma tête et mes cheveux partirent dans tous les sens. Sans vraiment y prêter attention je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Mauvais signe ! Il vit l'incertitude défiler sur mon visage, il se leva et vint se poster en face de moi, assis sur le rebord de mon bureau.

« **Écoute, de nous trois tu restes la plus qualifiée, et sincèrement c'est peut être égoïste, mais je ne veux pas refiler le dossier à une autre équipe. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. **»

Il n'avait pas tort, jamais Jasper et Emmett ne m'avaientabandonnée sur le terrain.

« **J'établirais leur profil en rapport avec ce que tu me donneras comme infos. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses: en sortant son frère de ce bordel on a une chance de démanteler tout le réseau ! **»

Je devaisquand même me l'avouer, j'étais plus que tentée par cette affaire. Enfin du terrain,de l'action! Bye**,**bye, stylos, feuille et lecture insoutenable, mais je ne devais pasoublier l'essentiel « _**Seth**_ » !

« **Franchement, Jasper, comment veux-tu que je convainque Seth. Lui, qui à toute occasion dangereuse, me ramène au bercail! C'est mal barré, moi, je te le dis. Et puis même, il me sortirait comme argument « **_**affaire personnelle**_**» et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. **»

Je le vis souffler d'agacement, même s'il savaitque j'avais raison.

« **Hélas je sais tout cela. Je sais que tu es l'une des meilleurs de l'agence et que Seth place beaucoup d'espoir en toi, mais dis-moi: qu'est-ce que cela nous coûte de lui en parler ? **» Rien il avait raison.

« **Et puis, Alice va de plus en plus mal, rends-toi compte : deux ans sans nouvelles de son frère ! Elle commence à disjoncter à certain moment … j'ai peur pour elle. **»

Tout ça, il n'avait pas besoinde me le dire je le voyais brûler dans ses pupilles brillantes.

Sa tristesse me transperça le cœur, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cette aide, il en avait besoin et n'avait confiance qu'en nous. Je me relevai et me plantai face à lui.

« **D'accord, laisse-moi juste le reste de la journée pour étudier le dossier. Si jamais ça passe, je devrais consulter les spécialistes sectes en tout genre afin de mieux cerner leurs modes de vie. Tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre? **»

« **Non. Pour le moment, je ne vois pas. Pour les spécialistes, parles-en à Alec et Jane. Ils sont les mieux placés, je pense. **» Il fronça les sourcils et reprit la parole.

« **Je pense que le nom de son frère te serait grandement utile. **» Me dit-il.

« **Effectivement, il me serait d'une grande utilité. **»

Je me sentis stupide, on aurait dit une débutante, au lieu de le questionner c'était lui qui me déballait les infos, il fallait que je me ressaisisse!

« **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. **» Je lâchai mon stylo avec lequel je jouais depuis à peu près dix minutes.

« **Tu pourrais répéter? **» Quand enfin il me répéta le prénom de l'homme que je devais « sauver », si je peux le qualifier ainsi, j'en laissai tomber mon stylo à terre.

«**Tu es sûr? **»

« **Heu … oui, pourquoi? **»

« **J'ai eu une petite aventure avec un homme du même nom, lors de ma première année à l'académie de Police. **» Avouai-je à mon meilleur ami, les jouesécarlates.

« **C'est étonnant, mais c'est surement une coïncidence. **»

« **Souhaitons-le **», dis-je simplement.

« **Pourquoi ? A-t-il été aussi mauvais que cela? **» Me dit-il hilare.

« **Non, mais il était en dernière année et il se trouvait qu'il était le meilleur de sa promo, tu comprends pourquoi. **» Il opina du chef.

« **De toute façon c'est impossible, il n'y a aucun dossier sur lui comme quoi il serait flic**.»

Au fond de moi je l'espérais .Edward était un mec gentil et j'aurais étépeinée qu'il soit tombé aussi bas, lui qui était promu à un bel avenir.

« **Vérifies quand même auprès de ta petite amie, il faut en être sûr. **» Dis-je nerveuse.

« **Edward était musicien avant toute cette affaire, je lui ai déjà demandé. **» Ouf, je respirais.

Un flic devenu un bandit de la pire espèce aurait été une autre affaire. On appelait ce genre d'affaire « **Mission sauvetage **» et il se trouvait qu'elle était coriace en générale.

« **Dis-moi Bella, me prendrais-tu pour un bleu par hasard?** » J'explosai de rire.

« **Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste me rassurer que ce n'était pas le même homme! Et puis figure-toi que j'essaie de faire correctement mon travail, c'est pour cela que tu es venu me demander de l'aide, après tout! **» Désormais cetteaffaire était mienne!

« **Jaz, je dois tout savoir de lui, ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier est trop maigre. Je dois savoir quelles études il a faites, pourquoi il est entré dans ce gang. Rien ne doit m'échapper. C'est tout de même bizarre que tu ne trouves rien sur lui! **»

« **Depuis qu'il a eu vingt-six ans il n'y a plus de trace de lui comme s'il n'existait plus. On dirait bien que le gang s'est chargé d'effacer tout ce qui le concernait. **»

« **Il semblerait oui! Et ce n'est pas bon, pour nous. **» J'étais contrariée cette affaire allait être délicate.

« **Je pense que ta petite amie connaît au moins les études qu'a fait son frère, demande-lui. **»

« **Je ne sais pas Bella, quand je parle de lui elle se braque, et reste évasive. **»

« **Je n'aime pas ça, Jaz et tu le sais. Si elle requiert mon aide, il va falloir qu'elle se montre un peu plus coopérative. Je ne peux pas mettre ma vie en jeu pour sauver son frère si elle n'y met pas du sien. **»

« **Très bien dans ce cas: viens ce soir à la maison. **» Outch celle-là je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais eu envie de la rencontrer. Même si Jaz était mon meilleur ami, j'en pinçais pour lui et donc avais une dent contre elle.

« **D'accord, na, tu la tiens ton occasion de me faire rencontrer ta petite amie**. »Un sourire de victoire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« **Je te dis donc à tout à l'heure, je** **vais profiter du reste de la journée pour étudier le dossier. Tu as d'autres** **choses à me fournir ou à me demander? **»

« **Non, merci, Bell's**. » Me dit-il gêné.

« **De rien Jaz. **» Lui dis-je en reportant mon attention sur lui.

Il me fit un léger sourire, mit ses mains dans les poches avant de son jean et sortit, me laissant seule avec mon dossier.

J'y portai une telle attention que je ne remarquai pas les heures passées. Dans le dossier -aussi maigre fut-il-, j'avais trouvé quelques rapports de police, et trois profils: celui de Tanya, de Kate Dénali ainsi que celui de Jacob black.

Ils étaient désignés comme des dealers ou gangsters, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur leur rôle dans cette partie : de simples pions !

Je devais jouer stratégiquement et arriver à leur roi –leur tête dirigeante- et faire ainsi tomber tout le réseau.

Le seul doute qui me tiraillait, était mon rôle dans toute cette histoire.

Qu'attendrait-on de moi une fois que je serais rentrée dans leur monde? Devrais-je dealer à mon tour? S'il fallait le faire pour sauver des innocents alors je le ferais, au péril de ma vie!

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Sincèrement j'émets pas mal de doute sur cette fiction. Enfin maintenant vous êtes les seuls juges.

J'espère vous retrouvez pour le second chapitre, avec du Lemon, et oui déjà mais bon je suis une lémonesque, j'aime trop ça (non, non, non je ne suis pas perverse ne vous en faites pas.)

Voilà sur ce je vous dis au prochain chapitre.

Au passage n'oubliez pas la petit bulles jaune, cliquer vous ferais mon bonheur ^^.

Ps : Une review = un teaser.

Bisous bisous,

Lovely


End file.
